


All I Have

by lunrdarling



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, it's always sunny
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breakup, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunrdarling/pseuds/lunrdarling
Summary: Charlie says the wrong thing and Dee isn't having any of it.





	All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the dialogue prompt of "please don't do this".

“Please don’t do this,” Dee begged. Her voice cracked. Desperation was thick in her words. 

Charlie didn’t look at her as he continued to take various pieces of his clothing out of her dresser. He’d never brought clothes over to move in or anything intense like that. It was more just a case of clothing he’d left behind out of forgetfulness, or because Dee enjoyed wearing them too much to give them back. 

Neither of them had realized just how much he had at her apartment until now, when he was tossing it all into a dirty backpack of his. 

“Charlie, please,” Dee took a step towards him. She extended a hand out to touch his arm, but he flipped around to face her before she could. 

“Stop,” He still wasn’t looking at her, “Dee, just stop..” He was being even more twitchy and fidgeting than normal, shifting on his feet, “This is just.. This is the way it needs to be. We have to stop.” 

Dee swallowed thickly. She pulled her hand back and bit down on the inside of her cheek. She thought he’d have more to say, so she didn’t reply. But instead he just turned back around and started taking things out of her drawers. 

“Why?” She croaked out. He stopped moving. There was a tense silence between them. 

“Because,” He said through clenched teeth. Charlie let out an exasperated sigh and then ran a hand through his hair, clenching it in his fist before dropping his hand back at his side. He zipped up the backpack and turned to face her, “Because Frank’s getting suspicious of something, and he has been for awhile. And so are Mac and Dennis. Because when they pull their damn heads out of each other’s asses for long enough, they– they notice that we spend more time together than we used to, Dee, and they think it’s weird.”

Dee didn’t know what to say, and Charlie wasn’t finished. 

“If they get curious then, then, then eventually they’re going to start asking questions and and, poking their nose around and putting things together,” He was moving his hands around in wild gestures as he talked, “And if they find out what we’ve been doing, Dee, then they’re not gonna be happy about it. They’ll probably just, they’re gonna give me shit for sleeping with you and and, Dennis might even get mad at me. I don’t want him to put a target on my goddamn back. I don’t want to go through hell with them if they find out.”

Dee was standing there with her mouth agape, shocked. They were all selfish in nature, sure. But Dee didn’t think she’d ever felt so hurt by Charlie’s selfishness. He was just going to throw away everything they were, everything they’d become, because he didn’t want Mac and Dennis giving him a hard time for having sex with her? 

In a few seconds, all their intimate moments together flashed through her brain. The things they’d said to each other, the way they made each other feel, how much she’d trusted him and how much she’d cared for him– it all ran through her head in a flash of memories and images. 

They’d even whispered out breathy “I love you”s during some particularly slow and drunken sex they’d had a few weeks ago. That had been something they hadn’t addressed, but Dee didn’t think she’d needed to rush it. From her point of view, they had all the time in the world together. She was actually starting to see a future for herself with Charlie. 

Suddenly, he was ripping that all away from her. 

“Are you serious?” She finally asked quietly, giving him a chance to take it all back. 

He glanced down at his dirty shoes on his feet and then back up at her. 

“They’re.. They’re all I have, Dee. If they find out about all this and, and it ruins things forever then… Then I don’t know what I’d do,” He shrugged a little. 

This hurt more than his original words. It was like a stab in the heart and a slap in the face, at the same damn time. Dee felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her eyes started to sting and her cheeks felt hot with hurt and anger. 

“They’re all you have? They’re all you have, Charlie?” She walked towards him, her stance a bit aggressive, “Are you dicking with me right now?! What about me? What about me, huh? Because if I’m remembering right, I’m the one who’s been with you for all these months when you needed someone. If I’m remembering right, I kept you from choking on your own goddamn vomit when you drank three full forties by your damn self. I was the one who let you fucking cry, who fucking comforted you when you were having bad days. I’ve been the one sucking your dick and letting you fuck me for the past few months, Charlie.” Her words were coming out sharp and full of poison.

“Or or or, am I remembering wrong? Am I remembering wrong, Charlie? Has Dennis been letting you cry on his shoulder when you have two AM breakdowns? Has Mac been sucking your dick and letting you cover him in hickeys?? Has Frank been helping was rodent blood out of your hair and off your clothes in the middle of the night after you go on a murder spree in the basement of the bar?” She was still walking towards him, but she hadn’t reached him yet. Charlie had started to step back away from her. His back bumped against the dresser and he had no where else to go, “Because that doesn’t really sound right, does it, Charlie? It doesn’t really sound like things they’d do, does it?”

She was breathing hard, rage rushing through her veins. She was in Charlie’s face now, just a few centimeters away from their noses touching. She could see fear in his eyes and it dulled the stinging heartache a bit to see that. 

He didn’t say anything. 

“Just take your shit and get out, Charlie,” She turned to head towards the front door of her apartment, “I’m throwing away anything you leave behind,” Dee slammed the door behind her as she left.


End file.
